Particular locations in memory modules can become error-prone, making data stored in them unreliable. For example, SRAM is commonly used as random access memory (RAM) or cache memory in microcontrollers and microprocessors. Advantages of SRAM include its low power consumption, particularly when inactive, and reliability. To reduce active and/or retention power it is advantageous to reduce the supply voltage. However, as the supply voltage reduces, the reliability of SRAM reduces. In addition, for successive technology nodes, where the feature size of integrated circuit components successively reduces, the operating voltage range of SRAM reduces. Having a sufficient voltage available to drive the SRAM circuitry reliably therefore becomes a serious challenge. This is particularly the case for devices with added security, which may require extra voltage room, for example to accommodate supply rail voltage sensors.